Spotted Carrots
by emrysmile
Summary: Leo and Donnie decide to help each other out which leads to a lot of confusion for Mikey and Raph. ChibiFic.


**Spotted Carrots**

**Author: **Georgia M. (katiesmeghead)

**Synopsis: **Leo and Donnie decide to help each other out which leads to a lot of confusion for Mikey and Raph. ChibiFic.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I receive any form of payment or anything advantageous from writing this story, it's purely for my own fun… how sad huh? So please don't sue me you wonderful people who own and designed these characters!

* * *

**Spotted Carrots**

**I just don't get it! How am I supposed to do this? Shell, even if I could work it out, when would I use it? Wait a minute, maybe if I… nope, that doesn't work either. This is impossible!**

"Sensei!"

"Yes Donatello?"

"I'm finished."

**What!** My jaw drops as I look over and see Donny's messy writing following every single question. He really has finished. Wrinkling my nose in frustration I return to my work. I manage to struggle through another question when I hear the conversation between Donny and Master Splinter. **Wait, hasn't Don left yet?**

"Please Master Splinter. Please?" I hear Master Splinter sigh.

'Very well Donatello, but no weapons, and use the mats."

**Huh? What is he talking about? It sounds like Donny's gone to the dojo. But why would he be so eager?** Finally I scribble the last few answers, feeling certain that I've got them wrong, and ask where Donatello is. I was right. Sensei tells me he is in the dojo and I leave with a bow to go and find him.

Just like Sensei said, Donny is in the dojo. I tilt my head as I watch him work through the kata we learnt yesterday. **Something just isn't right. Since when does Donny do extra training? **Donny breaks into my thoughts when he falls with a yelp, smacking his elbow hard on the floor. Straight away I rush over. He's smiling at me and picking himself up already, but I gotta make sure he's okay.

"Hey Leo. What's up?"

"You tell me."

"Huh?" He quirks his head to one side, looking funny and cute at the same time. **How do little brothers do that? Well, except for Raphie.**

"How come you're doing training?" He blushes. **Why is he blushing? None of this makes sense!** I wait patiently - kinda - while he fidgets on the spot, until finally he looks up.

"I-I didn't really get it yesterday. I was trying to catch up."

**Oh. Well I guess that explains it. But how come he's so embarrassed. We all do this sometimes, it's usually me, but still…**

"So why didn't you wanna tell me then?" More fidgeting. His big dark eyes wont look at me so I just wait some more. **Him and Mikey both have real big eyes. And they're nice eyes too! But Raphie and me haven't got eyes like that. Maybe I'll ask Donny about it when he stops fidgeting. **

"I do this a lot." I start and look at him curiously.

"Whad'ya mean a lot? How often?" He shuffles his feet timidly and mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"Every night." He whispers.

**Every night! But… how?! He must be too tired to do that every night.**

"Why though?" Donny surprises me when he flops down onto the crash mat, face first, and mumbles into the mat.

"Forget it Leo. I don't think you'll understand."

"Why, do you think I'm stupid?" Quickly he sits up and shakes his head; the purple bandana tails fly everywhere.

"No! You're not stupid Leo. Apart from Sensei you're the smartest person I know!" I blush at the compliment, I know Donnie is lots smarter than me, but I stay quiet. **Sometimes it's nice when my little brothers look up to me.**

"Well then tell me. Please?" I sit down next to him on the mat. He curls his legs up to his chest and leans against me a little. He's too light. Way too light. But winter did just end and Donny _always _gets sick at winter, so I ignore it and wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"I just… I'm not as good at fighting as you guys, but I don't wanna get behind, so I practice after our other lessons."

"How come it's so hard for you Donny?" I feel him shrug under my arm.

"Dunno, just is. I always get it in the end, it just… takes me a while."

**Sounds like me with all our other lessons. Math, Geography, History Science, even some of our English work, none of it makes any sense to me! Maybe it's like that for Donny?**

"Hey Donny? If I help you in training, will you help with all those other lessons?"

"Why? You're good at those lessons." I snort with laughter.

"No I'm not. Please? This way we both get better." He bites on his lip while he thinks it over then grins at me and nods, shaking my hand as well.

**Maybe for once I'll understand fractions…**

* * *

_Eight years later…_

I peek around the corner as Donnie rummages around in a cupboard. I haven't tested him in a while now and I'm hoping the surprise attack will catch him off guard. Carefully I pull the weapon out of my belt and with a swift flick of my wrist send it hurtling through the air towards him. Sharply he rolls back, pushing an arm up to grab the weapon in mid-flight, and straightens up to smirk happily at me. I roll my eyes and grin as he tosses the tennis ball into the air only to have bounce back down onto his head. **Little brothers! **

"I think therefore I am?" He looks straight at me, waiting for the answer.

"René Descartes."

"Yup! See ya at dinner." Without another word he leaves and I look over to the couch. Mikey and Raph are staring at me, mouths agape, looking at me as if I had suddenly grown a yellow and purple spotted carrot for a nose. I beam widely at them like nothing happened.

**Who could've thought tutoring would be so much fun?**


End file.
